


Hell yeah

by lachance



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Напалм — это охренительно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell yeah

Когда Ханамия поднял голову, карабкаясь вверх по стене на липучках, Хара как раз выказывал свое недовольство вертолетам Фуджи Ньюс. На пальцах. И невесть как при этом удерживая на весу штурмовую винтовку, переругивался с птицами и болтал ногами в воздухе.

Тридцать пятый этаж захваченного террористами билдинга Ханамия преодолел очень быстро.

— Долго ты, капитан, — щелкнув жвачкой, Хара потянулся вниз, чтобы помочь забраться. — Форму теряешь?

Попытка чуть не стоила ему падения вниз с сорока этажей, так что Ханамия не оценил. Он подтянулся на руках, усаживаясь рядом, и попытался отдышаться.

— Терпение, — стирая пот со лба ребром ладони в черной перчатке, он дышал тяжело и надсадно. — Я теряю терпение, Хара. Потому что видел патрули на тридцатом. Почему он до сих пор не зачищен?

— Потому что мне страшно, — доверительно сообщил тот, — какой-то араб с тридцать девятого пытался обнять меня, а я не люблю обниматься с террористами-смертниками.

Ханамия посмотрел на него со скепсисом.

— Скажи мне, что взрыва не было.

— Ну... — Хара растерянно потер подбородок и посмотрел вверх. Проследив направление его взгляда, Ханамия увидел изнутри на стекле копоть и какие-то брызги, о происхождении которых не хотелось даже думать.

— Идиот, — веско сказал он.

— Не идиот, — он оскорбился, — а человек с рефлексами.

— Хара!

— Снайперы на позициях, — на линии сквозь шипение раздался усталый голос Сето. Кажется, кофе сегодня никто так и не сварил, что жизнерадостности ему не добавляло. — Над вами болтается норвежский спутник-шпион, а еще я выпустил Ямазаки. Может, начнем уже?

До сих пор на общей волне царила тишина, но если все шло по плану, то Фурухаши уже должен был проникнуть в здание и начать работать с ловушками. Значит, оставалось всего ничего — дождаться, пока Ямазаки со штурмовым отрядом наделает столько шума, сколько сможет. Это у него всегда отлично получалось. Правда, приходилось идти на те еще бессмысленные ухищрения с тех пор, как после четвертого взрыва в лаборатории правительство принудительно отправило его на йогу. Проблемы с контролем гнева у ребят вроде них всегда оборачивались большими неприятностями.

Ханамия улыбался. Едва ли его что-то не устраивало в этой схеме.

— Ждем первого взрыва, — отозвался он наконец, напряженно вслушиваясь, но даже переговорщики с мегафонами внизу уже заткнулись. — Как Ямазаки?

— Зол, — Сето, кажется, хмыкнул. И зевнул.

Сето на их операциях немного не хватало, но он редко выходил в поле — предпочитал оставаться за пультом и координировать. Ханамия мог его понять, да и хороший координатор еще ни одной операции не повредил, но он немного скучал по временам, когда не нужно было возиться с отмычками, лазерами, взрывчаткой, в конце концов — всегда был Сето, которому все стены нипочем.

Славные были времена.

Хара ухитрился пнуть ногой пролетающего мимо голубя, и, кажется, был весьма горд собой.

— Я вам устрою Лару Крофт, — пробурчал на линии Ямазаки, судя по звукам, распахивая дверь с ноги, и это было сигналом к тому, что все наконец началось. — Фурухаши, ты готов?

— Двадцать этажей египетских гробниц, — бесцветным голосом отозвался тот, — Сето отлично поработал над голограммой крокодила. Хочу видеть их лица, когда в лифте они обнаружат Нил времен девяти казней. И ямы с кольями в переходах между этажами.

От того, что у Фурухаши при этом даже интонация не поменялось, более нервный человек мог бы начать видеть кошмары. Но Ханамия привык. В конце концов, Фурухаши был его мастером ужаса — он сам его нашел, обучил и уговорил прийти в лабораторию, когда эксперимент только начинался. Тогда казалось, что будет весело. Или, что конкретнее — хотя бы просто не скучно.

— Я перехватываю запись с камер, — кажется, Сето улыбался.

— Спасибо, — голос Фурухаши чуть потеплел. Ханамия раздраженно скрипнул зубами, прерывая их одним окриком:

— Начинаем!

Небоскреб содрогнулся так, будто под самым фундаментом ударил шар для разрушения зданий, с одинаковой легкостью кроша стекло и бетон. Хара вздрогнул и точно бы рухнул вниз, если бы Ханамия не перехватил его за ремни, стягивающие грудь поверх костюма, и не втащил внутрь, на ходу успев ударить ребром ладони по голове.

— Позер, — прошипел он. Хара улыбался.

— Спасибо, капитан.

Откуда-то снизу слышались крики.

Пробираясь вниз, зачищая от патрулей этаж за этажом, Ханамия старался действовать тихо и незаметно, но Хару даже представить себе тихим было невозможно, и он был таким всегда. Казалось, что в ходе эксперимента, сделавшего их теми, кто они есть, ему стоило не сверхсилы давать, а тривиально зашить рот — и человечество выиграло бы от этого гораздо больше.

Но вместо великого немого Хара стал метким стрелком. Команде критически нужен был такой человек, это стало понятно еще в ходе первой миссии, что они провели втроем — Ханамия, Сето и Ямазаки. Потому правительственные ученые подарили Харе сверхчувствительное зрение — а могли бы подарить Ханамии блаженные годы тишины.

Ямазаки с группой зачистки тем временем проходил первые этажи — и, судя по звукам на линии, от него бежали в ужасе. Ханамия ухмылялся, снимая решетку воздуховода, чтобы выпустить в вентиляцию газ — он понимал. Кто бы не побежал в ужасе от человека, объятого пламенем.

— Маски! — скомандовал он, включая счетчик времени и выпуская газовые микробомбы внутрь. Те, ведомые программой (и Сето) тут же двинулись вглубь, негромко клацая держателями о металл. За три минуты шустрая мелочь должна была оказаться в каждом витке вентиляционной шахты от первого до последнего этажа и по сигналу выпустить на нужных порцию старой доброй отравы.

Когда-то, еще в средней школе, Ханамия говорил, что с хорошей командой не так уж сложно устроить чертов масштабный геноцид — всего-то отравляющий газ в крупных торговых центрах, вентиляции небоскребов и офисных зданий. Немного любви, немного юмора, немного взрывчатки. Конечно, для этого нужна была армия, но история показывала, что такие идеи увлекали людей неизменно.

С тех пор все они выросли, Ханамия начал почитать глобальные замыслы за скуку смертную: стратегия — долговременный процесс, тактика — вот где настоящее веселье, и оказалось, что технологии продвинулись достаточно далеко для того, чтобы воплотить его школьные замыслы.

А еще он выучился карабкаться по стенам и уворачиваться от пуль, но это было скорее приятным бонусом.

— Я вывожу заложников, — негромко проговорил Фурухаши, и Ханамия довольно ухмыльнулся, — ту часть объектов, что не умирает от ужаса, Ямазаки гонит к вам.

— Отлично, Фурухаши.

— Мы на десятом, — Ямазаки прорвался в эфир, кажется, отбиваясь от кого-то. И какой самоубийца кинулся на человека, способного сжечь касанием? — Почему все пытаются взорвать меня? Я не подписывался на это.

— А ты взрывайся, — Сето оставался флегматичным. — Здание не жалко.

— Дело говоришь, — вот теперь он, кажется, улыбался. Взрыв на мгновение оглушил всех, и Ханамия зашипел, потирая висок. Он ненавидел такие моменты. — Ну, я позволил парочке взорваться об меня, дальше-то что?

— Гони оставшихся наверх, тут мы их перехватим, — он едва не застонал от головной боли сквозь зубы, но сдержался. Хара посмотрел на него с большим интересом. И когда Ямазаки, раздраженно проворчав еще что-то, отключился, негромко спросил:

— Здание, значит, не жалко?

— Если Фурухаши вывел заложников, то мы можем его хоть с землей сравнять, ты же знаешь.

— С землей? — он уточнил.

— Ага, — Ханамия кивнул и нахмурился.

— И нам за это ничего не будет? — Хара все разглядывал его в большой задумчивости. — Никакого электрошока, лишних конечностей, срочных командировок на Сомали?

Ханамию передернуло. То, как на дно рыбацкой лодки, на которой они пытались уплыть подальше от схваченного взрывами побережья, упала граната, он всем телом запомнил.

— Никаких.

Хара улыбнулся так, что ему немного захотелось врезать прикладом его же винтовки. И отвернулся, касанием активируя передатчик.

— Сето, мне нужна карта!

И пока они переругивались и спорили, Ханамия следил по таймеру, как истекает время. Скоро все здание будет заполнено газом. Не иприт, конечно — что-то из условно безопасных ирритантов, но тоже вполне ничего. В конце концов, от иприта или зарина они бы и сами не спаслись, а замена легких была процедурой долгой и малоприятной.

От медитации на стремительно убывающее время его отвлек хлопок по плечу. Хара улыбался, насвистывал и был подозрительно сильно доволен собой.

— Время летать, — сказал он.

И, склонившись с улыбкой, будто в глубоком поклоне, прикрепил к полу жвачку и раздавил большим пальцем.

— Твою мать, — прохрипел Ханамия, понимая, прежде чем его отшвырнуло в сторону и впечатало в стену взрывной волной. — Твою мать, Хара!

— Отличная должна была получиться дыра, — раздалось откуда-то слева из-под обломков потолка, — причем в обе стороны, очень удобно.

Кое-как поднявшись, постанывая от боли в ушибленной спине, Ханамия подошел ближе и остановился у чернеющего края напольных плит. Дыра в самом деле вышла отличная — сквозная. Этажей на пять вниз. И еще на три — вверх.

— Хара, — простонал он сквозь зубы и едва удержался от того, чтобы закрыть лицо руками.

О том, чтобы подобраться к террористам тихо, теперь можно было даже не мечтать.

Хара подошел со спины и тоже с любопытством уставился вниз. Проем был широким — прыгать можно было, не опасаясь врезаться в края пробитого пола, нужно лишь успеть вовремя затормозить. Обычное дело. Когда они десантировались на побережье Северной Африки, пришлось гораздо тяжелее.

— Окажемся сразу на пятнадцатом, — Хара довольно улыбался, — дождемся Ямазаки...

— О том, что мы здесь, теперь и так все знают, — Ханамия скривился, — можно не ждать. Так что прыгай.

— Что? — он склонил голову к плечу.

— Прыгай, — Ханамия посмотрел ему в лицо с самой невинной улыбкой, которую только смог изобразить. Хару не проняло, впрочем. Вернее, проняло — но ужасом. — Испытай свой отличный план на практике.

— Капитан, нет, — он отступил на шаг назад.

— Да, — Ханамия уверенно кивнул.

— Пожалуйста.

— Не заставляй меня... — он не договорил, переходя от теории к практике. Хара был выше, сильнее, зато Ханамия быстрее двигался и лучше понимал, куда бить. Потому от одной простой подсечки Хара пошатнулся и с глухим криком рухнул вниз, пролетая все пять этажей за мгновения.

— Ханамия, — горестно раздалось снизу, — я же боюсь высоты!

— Зато ты умеешь тормозить, а я нет, — грациозно приземлившись сверху ему на спину, Ханамия поднялся на ноги и невозмутимо взглянул то, как Хара осознает на практике, что такое выбитые зубы, отбитый позвоночник и имплозивная терапия. — К тому же, на сороковом этаже тебе это не мешало. Хара.

— Что? — он тяжело поднял голову и слизнул кровь с разбитой губы. Ханамия со вздохом склонился, подавая ему руку, чтобы помочь встать.

— Не пытайся изображать страдания, — посоветовал он почти мягко, — я слишком хорошо знаю, сколько в тебе бионики. Для того, чтобы сломать тебе спину или ноги, нужно уронить сверху дом.

Хара закатил глаза, поднимаясь без его помощи.

На линии царила странная тишина. Будто в их перебранку внимательно вслушивались. И когда они закончили, Ямазаки неуверенно проговорил:

— Мне бы не помешала помощь.

Даже прошептал скорее.

Это наводило на неприятные мысли.

— Этаж? — Хара мгновенно подобрался, вскидывая винтовку на плечо, и побежал вперед к лестницам, даже не дослушав.

— Тринадцатый.

— Держись там, мы скоро.

— Да я держусь, — пробурчал он. — Меня держат. На прицелах. Нет, я переживу взрыв, я переживу падение, я даже вас всех могу пережить, но двадцать пуль в грудь — это перебор.

Ханамия бежал следом, уже не вслушиваясь в неотчетливое бормотание Ямазаки и надеясь, что никто не догадается и правда начать стрелять в него. Ямазаки был отличным парнем — простым, но надежным, работать с ним было легко и приятно еще до лаборатории: просто обозначь задачу четко и последовательно — и на него можно будет положиться.

Но уж очень он был раздражительным. И тогда, и сейчас.

Почти пролетев два этажа, они остановились, пытаясь отдышаться, и Ханамия осторожно посмотрел за угол, глядя на то, как Ямазаки стоит, вытянув руки в воздух, и под его ногами по полу расползаются угольные пятна. Языки пламени плясали по его коже, истаивая в рыжих волосах. Почти живое воплощение поговорки про холодную голову и горячее сердце.

— Что делать будем, капитан? — Хара вжался в стену рядом и вывел перед ними карту, пытаясь отследить пути отхода. Бежать было практически некуда — одни узкие коридоры и тупики.

— Сдаваться, — Ханамия вздохнул, принимая решение.

— Что?

Хмыкнув, он осторожно вышел из-за угла и дернул Хару за собой, так что ответ услышали уже все:

— Мы сдаемся! — ровно, с четкой артикуляцией проговорил он, вспоминая, чему их учили на полигоне когда-то — никаких эмоций, никакой лишней информации, вывести из себя человека, что и так на взводе, проще, чем бешеную собаку. И это не только террористов касалось сейчас. — И мы, — он услышал, как Хара положил винтовку на пол и отбросил в сторону пинком тяжелого сапога, — безоружны.

Он знал, что снайперы ожидают на позициях на два квартала вокруг, но еще он знал, что в любой момент кто-то может решить, что проще подорвать все здание вместе с ними.

Они были чертовски дорогим, но отработанным экспериментом, и однажды кто-то может решить, что создать новых солдат проще, чем вытащить из пекла старых.

Ханамия облизнул губы и на мгновение прикрыл глаза, незаметно поводя пальцами — и с удовлетворением почувствовал, как микроиглы прошили ткань перчатки. Теперь нужно было лишь подобраться к Ямазаки поближе. Ближе. Еще...

— Мы просто хотим забрать нашего друга, — он произнес, — больше ничего. И когда мы уйдем — вы тоже сможете уйти. Я обещаю.

— Ханамия, — Ямазаки растерянно посмотрел на него через плечо, — что ты...

— Я могу гарантировать свободу каждому из вас, — Ханамия продолжал говорить, не обращая внимания на то, что команда слушает его, открыв рот, и даже Сето, кажется, глухо выругался на линии. — Я могу помочь. Только позвольте, — медленно, шаг за шагом он подходил ближе, и путь в четыре метра ощущался вечностью, — ему уйти.

Казалось, воздух сгустился — для того, чтобы положить руку на плечо Ямазаки, пришлось словно преодолевать сопротивление среды. Тот все так же растерянно смотрел ему в лицо — будто в самом деле верил в происходящее. Ханамия вздохнул и улыбнулся.

— Мы договорились, — легко произнес он, — не правда ли?

Никто не стрелял, но и дула винтовок, направленных на них, не опускались.

— Я так и думал, — Ханамия вздохнул, — тогда придется по-плохому.

И выпустив иглы из пальцев почти на сантиметр, он вдавил их Ямазаки под кожу — прямо под ключицей. Тот взвыл от боли, пламя занялось ярче, и Ханамия рывком отвернулся, перехватывая Хару поперек живота, чтобы свалить с ног:

— Ложись!

И когда по помещению пронесся шар чистого огня, оплавляя стекло и бетон, Хара негромко хмыкнул, слушая, как Ямазаки шипит от боли и кричит: «Да за что опять?!».

— Каждый раз одно и то же, Ханамия, а ведь лечить его порезы и проколы потом приходится не тебе.

— Вот и лечи, — он положил руку ему на затылок, заставляя склониться к полу ниже, вжимаясь в горячие плиты лицом, — должен же быть от тебя какой-то толк.

— Да я не против, — Хара глухо хмыкнул, — только Фурухаши бесится, что ям с кольями пугаются не те, кто должен...

Сето на линии устало проговорил, что тех террористов, что успели выпрыгнуть из окна, на земле поймала группа перехвата.

Ямазаки, потихоньку затухая, так и продолжал злиться и ругаться, кажется, на весь мир сразу, но начиная определенно с Ханамии. Возможно, им же он и заканчивал. Хара тяжело поднялся на ноги, стряхнул с волос угольную крошку и, подойдя ближе, положил Ямазаки руку на плечо. Огня он совсем не боялся.

— Хватит, — Хара улыбался, — здесь мы закончили. А в следующий раз, чтобы не заставлять взрываться тебя, захватим напалм.

Ямазаки помолчал, а потом пламя вспыхнуло с новой силой — так, что Хара, отшатнувшись, принялся потирать обожженное запястье.

— Эй, да за что, — он возмутился, — я же помочь хотел!

— Напалм, — мечтательно проговорил Ямазаки вместо ответа, — напалм — это охренительно.

Ханамия, приподнявшись на локтях, не без интереса следил за реакцией Хары. Тот уже не обращал внимания на ожог. По лицу его отлично читалось: да, напалм — это охренительно. И с этим Хара спорить не станет. И в мыслях не было.


End file.
